


Discussions of Love

by memesf0r0ne



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 420 words, Gen, Jesus - Freeform, No Beta, Star Wars References, ancient rome (mentioned), anyhoo, christian bible - Freeform, guess who's been reading the bible again, hmm, it's your friendly neighborhood lesbian christian, star wars (mentioned) - Freeform, tw: religion, we just suffer, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesf0r0ne/pseuds/memesf0r0ne





	Discussions of Love

The only books to read were biblical scriptures, Roman laws, and histories that Aziraphale had mostly lived through. He was not extremely engaged, but it was fun to read to read each language’s version of it. There were some rather funny differences.

Despite this, he was rather bored. Perhaps this new fellow would be interesting.

Walking outside, he wandered about the dusty streets before feeling a surge of love, fleeting in strength. Divine love.

“Teacher!” he said aloud, jogging to catch up. The man stopped.

“Hello,” the man said.

“ _ Teacher _ is what you’re going by nowadays, right?” Aziraphale asked.

“Oh, call me whatever. What do  _ you _ say I am, Aziraphale?”

“They call you Yeshua, but more recently Jesus. The son of God.”

“You  _ would _ be one to know, wouldn’t you?” the one called Jesus smirked, looking at Aziraphale. He wasn’t necessarily handsome, but he was enigmatically alluring. It was more of an attractive soul, a beautiful spirit that shone through.

“Ah. Er. I suppose so.”

Jesus observed the angel for a few moments. “Tell me about your life so far. You’ve been here much longer than me.”

“But you― you made me, technically speaking, didn’t you?”

“I like it when they tell me their perspective of things. It’s interesting, you think?”

“Don’t you know what they’re thinking, though?”

A smile found its way onto both their faces.

“They aren’t robots, you know. They think differently when they’re praying, have you noticed? Some talk like narrators, some talk...er.”

“Pretentiously?” Aziraphale offered.

“I don’t blame them, with the standard Gabriel set. Goodness. Love your neighbor though, huh?”

Aziraphale snorted. “I love him in the most impersonal way. As a being of love, it’s hard to do less. If I was a human, there’d be no way to resist the hate― I mean. Uh.”

“It’s all right. Nobody’s perfect.”

Considering, Aziraphale paused, and then looked over at Jesus, with an eyebrow lifted. They both laughed.

“Anyways. How have you been?”

“Oh, right. Yes. I’ve been well.”

“How’s life been? How has your personal life been?”

“Well, I’ve quite fallen in love―”

“I can tell.”

“With...the Earth,” Aziraphale finished, glancing at Jesus. “You knew that’s what I meant, of course, didn’t you?”

“I’m not allowed to lie.”

“So?”

“I do believe you’re in love with this lovely creation. But perhaps you should think deeper.  _ Search your feelings, Luke _ .”

“Huh?”

“Ah, just an omnipresent joke. Have a great day,” Jesus said, before whisking off.

Aziraphale was very confused for the next twenty centuries.


End file.
